O Castigo Final Por Detrás De Seus Olhos Azuis
by Miwi
Summary: Uma songfic para a música Behind Blue Eyes, do The Who. Harry está perdido, esperando por seu castigo final, que será... como era mesmo? Algo com violões e a dança da maionese.


**Notas da autora: **Miwi-chan escrevendo humor? Meu Deus, protejam-se! O céu está para cair! Bem, eu sei que eu deveria estar escrevendo a **toma fôlego** **E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Carmesins**, mas eu estou com um pequeno bloqueio criativo. Desculpas pela demora ao pessoal que lê a fic... sabecumequié, começo de aulas, treinos de kung fu, problemas pessoais, etc... só está dando para escrever esses one-shots mesmo. Vá entender... Bem, boa leitura! Faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo humor que ele deve estar meio enferrujado, mas, tudo bem... ^.^" 

**Segunda Nota da Autora:** Agora que eu escrevi uma songfic, eu NÃO utilizei o nome de uma música no título! Eu sou tosca, mas quem ainda não tinha reparado? A música em questão é '_Behind Blue Eyes'_ do _The Who_. Eu não consigo escutar essa música sem rir. O motivo? Descubram na fic...

**Terceira Nota da Autora: **Se você, como eu, acha que Miwi-chan escreve angústia muito melhor do que humor, visite **** (seikatzu.fateback.com) - o site oficial da insana, com textos originais e a E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins. Visitem, please? **puppy eyes**

**~* O Castigo Final – Por Detrás De Seus Olhos Azuis * ~**

**_songfic para The Who – Behind Blue Eyes_**__

         Silêncio. Harry Potter fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar no ambiente ao seu redor. Após alguns momentos, porém, um ínfimo barulho surge do outro lado da sala. Uma melodia... alguém preparando um violão. Em seguida, uma suave canção começa a tocar, embora Harry não consiga enxergar ninguém naquela sala escura.

_No one knows what it's like                                           /  Ninguém sabe como é_

_To be the bad man                                                        /  Ser o homem mau_

_To be the sad man                                                        /  Ser o homem triste_

_Behind blue eyes                                                          /  Atrás de olhos azuis_

         Não. Aquela voz... Harry tinha a certeza absoluta de que já a ouvira em algum lugar. Embora ele não se lembrasse ao certo da onde... era uma voz afinada, rouca. Gostaria de se levantar para ir verificar da onde vinha aquela música, mas não conseguia. Estava amarrado e desconfortavelmente sentado num banquinho de três pés. 

         O pior é que ele nem se lembrava quando fora amarrado. E o absurdo começava quando ele percebeu que seu medo não era maior do que a sua curiosidade em descobrir da onde vinha aquela canção.

_No one knows what it's like                                          / Ninguém sabe como é_

_To be hated                                                                  / Ser odiado_

_To be fated                                                                  / Ser destinado a_

_To telling only lies                                                     / Contar apenas mentiras_

         Com o canto do olho, Harry percebeu um movimento ao seu lado e virou-se com cuidado naquela direção. Ele conseguia distinguir alguns perfis, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que as pessoas à sua frente estavam fazendo e nem porque não vinham falar com ele. 

         Prestando mais atenção, porém, Harry percebeu o que aqueles vultos estavam fazendo, embora não pudesse vê-los; a música vinha daquela direção. Aparentemente ele havia sido amarrado num show particular de alguma banda desconhecida que preferia tocar nas sombras.

         Como se as coisas não pudessem ficar mais bizarras.

_But my dreams                                                        / Mas meus sonhos_

_They aren't as empty                                              / Não são tão vazios_

_As my conscience seems to be                               / Quando minha consciência parece ser_

         Sonhos, consciência... sim, aquele parecia ser algum tipo de sonho surrealista. Harry cogitou por alguns momentos se deveria tentar interromper a canção e tentar perguntar o que raios estava acontecendo. _Bem_, pensou ele consigo mesmo, _não é como se as coisas pudessem ficar mais estranhas_. Ledo engano. 

         - Ei, tem alguém aí?! Alguém poderia me desamarrar? – gritou ele, tentando fazer com que sua voz se sobrepusesse à canção. Mas os misteriosos músicos sequer hesitaram e continuaram a tocar como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

_I have hours, only lonely                                            / Eu tenho horas, somente solidão_

_My love is vengeance                                              / Meu amor é vingança_

_That's never free                                                     / Que nunca está livre_

De algum modo magicamente preparado, porém, a sala começou a se iluminar, gradativamente. A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu foi que os músicos estavam mais distantes dele do que ele inicialmente supusera, pois, apesar de agora poder distinguir alguns contornos aqui e ali, aquela estranha banda ainda parecia muito distante dele.

         Sua cabeça ardia, tentando compreender o que se passava ao seu redor. Teria passado a mão pela testa se ela não estivesse amarrado. Sua testa, sua cicatriz... tudo ardia naquele cenário surrealista.

_No one knows what it's like                                         / Ninguém sabe como é_

_To feel these feelings                                                  / Sentir estes sentimentos_

_Like I do                                                                     / Como eu_

_And I blame you                                                        / E eu culpo você_

         Harry tinha certeza absoluta de que não era culpado por nada. Ou quase certeza. Aquela estranha música... ela lhe lembrava alguém. Mas quem? 

         O homem mau, o homem triste, o homem destinado a contar apenas mentiras... era tão terrivelmente óbvio que Harry se negava a chegar em suas conclusões. 

         _E quando se pensava que imaginar o Snape dançando com Voldemort no Havaí já seria o suficiente para deixar alguém incapaz de se surpreender pelo resto da vida..._

         _Espere um momento_, veio outra voz em sua cabeça, eterna questionadora. _Desde quando você imagina Snape e Voldemort vestidos com bermudas florais?_

_No one bites back as hard                                     / Ninguém reage com tanta força_

_On their anger                                                       / Em sua fúria_

_None of my pain and woe                                    /  Nenhuma dor ou tristeza minha_

_Can show through                                                /  Pode aparecer através_

         E então, quando a sala finalmente ficou clara o suficiente para que Harry pudesse perceber quem estava cantando, ele já sabia o que o esperava.

         Ou quase. O maior de todos os vilões, Voldemort, sentando num banquinho de quatro pés tocando um violão tão escuro quanto as boas intenções de Voldemort e cantando com ênfase em cada verso era algo que Harry não poderia imaginar nem mesmo nas suas mais bizarras fantasias. 

         E Voldemort estava olhando para ele. E... não, não poderia ser verdade, poderia? Ele estava sorrindo. Claro, Harry demorou algum tempo para perceber isso, já que Voldemort não possuía lábios e por isso ele sorria de maneira bastante peculiar.

          A melhor maneira que Harry poderia encontrar para descrever aquele sorriso seria... Sorriso de cobra. Isso. Sorriso de cobra.

_But my dreams                                                        / Mas meus sonhos_

_They aren't as empty                                              / Não são tão vazios_

_As my conscience seems to be                               / Quando minha consciência parece ser_

_I have hours, only lonely                                            / Eu tenho horas, somente solidão_

_My love is vengeance                                              / Meu amor é vingança_

_That's never free                                                     / Que nunca está livre_

         Novamente aqueles versos... sonhos, consciência, solidão... não. Não era possível. Voldemort cantava em sua auto-piedade, como se tentasse explicar para Harry as razões pelas quais agia da maneira como agia? Não...

         Aquilo não poderia ser possível. 

         Se bem que – e Harry espantou-se ao perceber isso – Voldemort possuía uma voz bastante agradável quando assim desejava.

         Era assustador.

         Voldemort gostava de _The Who_. Harry perguntou-se se algum dia seria capaz de escutar novamente algum CD da banda. Provavelmente não.

_When my fist clenches, crack it open                    / Quando meu punho se fechar, abra-o_

_Before I use it and lose my cool                          / Antes que eu o use e perca minha calma_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news               / Quando eu sorrir, conte-me algumas más notícias_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool                       / Antes que eu ria e aja como um tolo_

         Mas agora ele percebia algo que até então passara despercebido. Os outros músicos. Agora que a sala estava razoavelmente bem iluminada, ele podia enxergar cada membro da banda. E então ele não sabia de mais nada.

         O que era mais bizarro: Pedro Pettigrew fazendo coro ao lado de Voldemort ou... Lúcio Malfoy executando uma simplíssima coreografia um pouco ao fundo? E pouquíssimo original, também. Quem poderia imaginar Lúcio fazendo a trouxissíma dança da maionese*****?

_If I swallow anything evil                                     / Se eu engolir algo maligno _

_Put your finger down my throat                          / Ponha seus dedos na minha garganta_

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket                   / Se eu tremer, por favor me dê um lençol_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_               / _Deixe-me quente, deixe-me vestir o seu casaco_

         Alguns outros Comensais da Morte balançavam os braços em delírio um pouco mais ao fundo. E Voldemort apenas sorria enquanto cantava cada palavra como se ela tivesse sido feito somente para ele.

         Analisando a canção, provavelmente fora.

         Os olhos de Harry estavam abertos. Não havia mais curiosidade neles, apenas medo. Muito medo. Horror. Agora ele sabia o que era preferir estar morto. Este provavelmente era o castigo final de Harry Potter antes que ele fosse misericordiosamente morto.

_No one knows what it's like                                           /  Ninguém sabe como é_

_To be the bad man                                                        /  Ser o homem mau_

_To be the sad man                                                        /  Ser o homem triste_

_Behind blue eyes                                                          /  Atrás de olhos azuis_

         Harry abriu a boca.

         E então ele gritou.

~ * ~

         Silêncio. Apenas o silvo de sua coruja ao longe. Harry virou-se para o lado, sua visão embaçada por estar sem seus óculos. 

         Não se lembrava de nada com o que sonhara, para o bem de sua própria sanidade. Sem saber ao certo porquê, sem coração batia disparado. Havia tido um pesadelo, ele sabia disso, apesar de não se lembrar dos detalhes.

         Com sonolência, levantou-se e foi até o aparelho toca-fitas que Duda não mais usava e que por isso agora era de Harry. Mecanicamente, apertou um botão e a tampa superior se abriu, revelando um CD ali com a inscrição '_The Who'_ nele. Quebrou-o com ambas as mãos, abriu sua janela e jogou o CD no jardim. Teria queimado o CD se tivesse permissão para tanto.

         Voltou a dormir. Na manhã seguinte, ele não mais se lembraria de nada e ficaria a se perguntar o que teria acontecido com o CD que Hermione lhe dera de presente e porque ele estava jogado no jardim. 

         Também ele nunca conseguiu entender porque nunca mais pôde escutar uma certa música do 'The Who' sem ter um acesso de pânico.         

         Certas coisas assustam demais a mente humana, sendo incompreensíveis para as mesmas. Essas coisas, por medidas biológicas de segurança, as pessoas costumam esquecer. E então Harry nunca se lembrou do que sonhara de tão maligno naquele 1º de agosto de 1996.

**** ~ * ~ ****

         * - Ou dança da polenta. O passo de dança mais copiado ao redor do mundo. Quer dizer, não chega a ser uma dança... costuma ser um movimento circular com ambos os braços para simbolizar vitória ou felicidade. Ou algo do gênero. 


End file.
